


Long, Lazy Lie-ins

by evakuality



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality
Summary: It's cold.  It's the weekend.  All David wants is to lie in bed with his boyfriend.  So why is Matteo resistant and how can David convince him to stay?
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Long, Lazy Lie-ins

Ice crystals are forming on the window, their intricate designs visible even in this dimmed early light. David can tell, just from the way the tip of his nose is chilled when it peeks out of the blanket, that it’s far too cold in the room to be considering stirring.

Most of him is cosy warm, after all, and David is unwilling to lose this sense of comfort. It’s not like they have anything they have to do. It’s the weekend, classes aren’t on, and for once neither of them needs to do any study for assignments or tests. There’s nothing at all to prevent them from staying cuddled up here together.

Which is why it’s incomprehensible to David that Matteo  _ is _ stirring. As in, he’s making his ‘getting out of bed to start the day’ noises and shuffling in a way that suggests purpose. Normally, David finds those noises unbearably cute, but today they seem to be mocking him.

“Matteo…” he whines, turning so he can wrap his arms around his boyfriend, trying to hold him in place. For a moment, it seems like it’s working. Matteo relaxes into the embrace and presses a sleepy kiss to David’s lips.

But just as David allows himself a hum of triumph as he kisses back, Matteo starts wriggling, turning around, and he almost slips out of David’s grasp before he rolls and is able to grab hold again.

“Where are you going?” he pouts, running his nose up and along Matteo’s neck in a way he  _ knows _ Matteo loves. It’s usually all David needs to do to encourage his boyfriend to stay snuggled up in the bed with him.

“Getting up.” Matteo says, a smile in his voice even as he shivers in the wake of David’s lips. “Starting the day, you know, like a responsible adult.”

“Noooo, it’s Saturday and it’s cold. We don’t need to be responsible.”

David’s fingers quest in under Matteo’s shirt as he speaks. Matteo’s skin shivers under his touch, whether from the cold or the sensation of David’s fingers he doesn’t know or care. All that matters is convincing Matteo they should stay here, wrapped up together in this warm haven.

Matteo slips his feet out of the bed, though, dropping them to the floor. A wash of disappointment runs over David as he watches him, arms stretched out to try to entice Matteo back towards him.

Thankfully, Matteo shudders, pulling his feet back off the floor quickly and shoving them under the covers. “Fuck that’s cold,” he says as he drops his feet onto David’s shins. He jerks his legs away with a curse, and Matteo laughs. 

“See,” David says, pulling Matteo back into his embrace in an attempt to encourage some quality snuggling. Carefully keeping his legs away from Matteo’s cold feet, he nuzzles his nose into the warm crease of Matteo’s neck. “It’s too cold out there. We should conserve warmth by lying here together.”

He suits action to words by pressing kisses into Matteo’s neck, and wrapping his legs as tightly around Matteo as possible.

“You do make a compelling point,” Matteo says breathily and his fingers start a very promising trail up David’s thigh to rest on his hips.

“I sense a ‘but’ in there somewhere.” David says, feeling the still-tense muscles under his fingers, signalling that Matteo’s not really relaxed.

“But I really should get up.”

Matteo’s voice is unhappy; it’s clear that he  _ wants _ to stay here and is only getting up because he thinks he  _ should. _

“Why though?” David asks, letting his fingers run what he hopes are soothing lines along Matteo’s arms. “We have no work to do.” He kisses Matteo softly. “It’s really fucking cold out there.” He punctuates with another kiss. “No-one else is here.” Another soft kiss. :We can take quick pee breaks if we need to.”

Matteo laughs at that. “You were doing so well with the romance up til now,” he says. “I was quite enjoying those kisses.”

“I know,” David says with a grin, pressing another lingering kiss to Matteo’s neck which elicits a shuddering gasp. “But we do need to be practical.”

“There’s so much to do,” Matteo protests. “And practical pee breaks or not, we can’t stay here all day.”

But he’s not moving, and his body is almost totally relaxed under David’s ministrations. So David knows this protest is mostly just to assuage his guilt at what he thinks he ‘should’ be doing. He slides his fingers suggestively under Matteo’s shirt again.

“It’s Saturday,” he repeats. “We can stay here until it’s a bit warmer.” He nuzzles Matteo’s neck again, teasing out more of the enticing, gasping sighs that he can never resist. Matteo’s body is melting into his touch in a way that suggests he’s won this particular fight.

“Okay,” Matteo agrees quietly. “We can stay. For a while.”

It’s an interesting contrast, David thinks as he wraps himself up in Matteo. Normally Matteo is the clingy one, draping himself over David at any opportunity. David loves it, of course, and encourages the near-constant contact. But there’s a thrilling novelty in this moment.

He’s overwhelmed by his own need to be close to his boyfriend today, to feel his heart beating under David’s fingers. If this is how Matteo feels each time he makes his desire to be near David known, David really understands the impulse now. There’s a restless need itching in his fingers and under his skin. It’s more than just a desire to avoid the chilled air around them. It’s a need to touch and hold and to pour love out through his fingers and into his boy.

So now that Matteo has relaxed into it, David allows all of that to pour out of him. He allows his love to press into every inch of Matteo he can reach, all his joy. All of himself.


End file.
